Writing and communicating via a mobile environment, especially smart phones, can be very difficult and complex due to the small screen real estate. Writing for a mobile environment takes time and careful consideration of each word. While content for desktop environments may also be edited to specific size/length requirements, reusing content written for consumption in a desktop environment may need to be modified for optimal viewing in the mobile environment. Additional requirements for translation or globalization are frequently considered, as well.
Because content providers may provide content for both desktop and mobile environments, content providers may use intelligent assistance and linguistic analytics to support the task of making content compatible for viewing in the mobile environment. In some cases, in which content provider staff sizes continue to decrease and staff responsibilities increase, the need for the intelligent assistance and linguistic analytics may also increase to continue providing sufficient content for both desktop and mobile environments.